Memories
by BellaMckay
Summary: It's not the things that can be bought,that are life's richest treasure,its just the little things that money can not measure.post continuum. J/S


A/N 1: All recognizable information, characters and images belong to MGM, World Gekko Corporation and Double Secret Productions.Just borrowed a few things. There are some flash back's.

A/N2: well, just wanted to apologize for any mistake or error made in this story, as this is my first story. Bear with me and this story and tell me what you think of it. Criticism is welcome at any time as English is my second language I would like to know on how to improve it. thanks.maki J

Looking out the briefing room window and down upon the very thing that made her, what she is today. Sam carter a young captain with a doctorate at that time, 11 years ago what seemed like yesterday, with a dream of being an astronaut and wanting to explore space, since she was a little girl.

She remembered the first time she stepped through the gate or rather pushed by her then annoying and hot CO .she thought to herself '_well that was a rough ride '._she chuckled softly.

"_You know, you really will like me when you get to know me."_

"_Oh, I adore you already, Captain. "Jack replied with a hidden smirk on his face._

_Staring at the event horizon up close_

"_My God, Look at this! I mean, the energy the 'gate must release to create a stable wormhole is…it's astronomical to use exactly the right word!" Sam touches it, and it ripples.  
"You can actually see the fluctuation in the event horizon!"Colonel O'Neill rolled his eyes and gives the nice captain a little shove into the event horizon._

And here she is today, a full bird colonel with friends and family that loved her for who she is and who she has become and now there would be a little addition to the growing family. She smiled softly as she places her palm on her abdomen.

Her friends which are her family Daniel, Cassie, teal'c, cam, vala and last but not the least the most important member of her family jack O'Neill, they have been through so much these past few years.

She thought of the good and the bad times they shared…

"_I understand you got stabbed in the stomach or something?"_

"_Oh! Yeah, it's nothing. With any luck there won't even be a scar."_

"_Oh, good. I was concerned."_

"_You were?"_

"_Sure. If it doesn't heal properly, you'll never wear that sweet little tank top number again."_

_--"The Broca divide"_

"_Oh…Colonel?"_

"_It's my sidearm, I swear…"_

"_No giggling, please…"_

_--"Solitudes"_

"_Samantha, I'm a figment of your imagination, you're gonna call me Sir?"_

"_Old habits, sorry."_

_--"Grace"_

_Sam: "Yeah, my career is over."_

_Janet: "Don't worry about it. I can fix him up as good as new when this thing's over."_

_Sam: "Great. So he can bring me up on charges."_

_--"Hathor"_

"_Thank you, Sir."_

"_For what?"_

"_For being here for me."_

"_Always."_

_--"Threads"_

Sam smiled sadly as she gazed at the stargate, she thought of Janet, her late best friend she missed her a lot. She missed those times when they would talk about their fears, dreams, secrets and all the girl stuff. Their girl's nights in with Cassie were the times she cherished the most.

Her thought's strayed to her late father Jacob carter. Silently lost in thought

Sam whispered softly "daddy I wish you were here."

She sensed a presence, she knew who it was, she knew that scent anywhere and those soft yet rough footsteps on the carpet floor. Arms gently embraced her from behind and went around her waist gently tugging her a little closer to him, her husband she slowly turned around in his embrace and placed both hands on his uniform clad chest gently fingering the medals and ribbons on his service jacket he received in the line of duty. She gently moved upwards to trace the 2 eagles' pinned to his jacket after a few moments; her left hand was holding his cheek, and her thumb softly stroking his lips. Then blue sapphires met dark brown orbs. She looked into the eyes of the person that held her heart, soul, body and mind in his very hands. The hands that fought for his people, for his country. The hands that had done many things which they are not proud of, the hands that could also kill a men in many ways than one, but most of all those were the hands that held her when she needed to be held, to comfort and to protect her

Sam gazed into the brown eyes of Major General Jack O'Neill, the soldier and underneath the entire military persona; she looked in the eyes of her husband, her lover, her best friend, her confidant.

She smiled softly, her eyes filled with tears, the love and adoration evident in her deep blue eyes for the man standing in front of her, the person who held her gently offering love, warmth ,comfort was her soul mate.

She gently tiptoed and placed a small but gentle kiss on his cheek and whispered the one thing that meant a whole lot "_Always"._

Jack's only reply was by gently cupping her face in his hands, she gently wiped the tears that cascaded down her cheeks and replying in a husky voice "_Always". _His brown eyes filled with unconditional love for the woman in his arms as he softly but gently kissed her on her lips.

As they pulled away from each other.

"I have to tell you something…i..."Sam said as she trailed off and meeting his eyes.

Jack looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Looks like Gracie will be making an earlier Christmas present. "Jack looked at her confused.

Looking at him with a smile that could power up a naquada reactor, she gently took his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

"You are going to be a daddy. "The grin that appeared on jack's face was one which was rarely seen.

"So we really got a bun in the oven don't we hun."Jack clarified with a smirk on his face before he pulled Sam in a huge hug with his hand on her braided hair and his lips gently caressing her neck.

Jack released Sam without breaking any hand contact; he took a chair that was just a few feet away and sat down, he gently tugged Sam's hand and bought her to stand just above him. He then gently took his free hand and placed it over her abdomen, carefully leaning forward placing a small but soft kiss, where their bundle of joy now lay resting in its mother's womb and softly said

"I love you already little one and daddy and mommy can't wait to meet you."

_Eight months later……_

Carter-O'Neill residence.

Christmas Eve dinner….

After setting the table for Christmas Eve dinner, Sam sat down heavily on the chair. Looking at her Jack went over to stand beside her as he gently bent a little asking "Sam you okay."

Not believing her shook his head at her with a smile.

"Come on everyone dinner's ready." Jack yelled over to the next room to get the occupants to settle down for dinner in the dining room.

As everyone sat down, before eating dinner Sam said grace and they began eating. Daniel was sitting with vala on his right and teal'c to his left, cam was sitting next to Cassie with jack and Sam sitting together at the head of the table. General Hammond could not make it because he had previous engagement dinner with his granddaughter's. General Landry was having Christmas dinner with his ex-wife and daughter.

After finishing up with dinner soon desert was served, the conversation did not stop until Sam spoke to jack.

"Jack honey, I think you are going to get an earlier Christmas present. " Sam said as she felt a gush of water ran down her pant leg gritting her teeth.

"Oh what is it, let me guess." jack excited at getting his present early a boyish grin appearing on his face.

"A puppy."

"No."

"The new collection of all the season's of the Simpson's."

"No."

"Oh! For cryin' out loud, then what."Jack asked sarcastically with a mocking smile that he knew annoyed the heck out of her.

"Oh well jonathan,I don't know I think you forgot something like your DAUGHTER ,who right now is just as impatient as you are." Sam grimaced as a knife like sensation ripping through her abdomen.

"WHAT." Jack exclaimed jumping out of his chair and went to help his wife out of the chair, as the others scrambled to get the car and her bag ready.

Grace Melinda O'Neill was born on Christmas day; she was a little angel with blond wispy curls and big brown eyes. She had a mommy and daddy who were in the air force, three honorary uncle's one air force, one civilian and one alien, with an honorary aunt who was also an alien and a big sister; she now was a part of the big family.

--Fin--


End file.
